


Cukup

by menghalakan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Actually I don't know what to tag, Actually this is only a drabble lol, Both of them are bestfriend, Cringe at its finest, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Song Mingi, Not Beta Read, One of them falls in love with someone else, Please Don't Kill Me, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Valentine Heartbreak
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menghalakan/pseuds/menghalakan
Summary: Baginya, kasih sayang adalah sebuah ungkapan ekspresi yang luas dari segi esensi; dan aku tiada tahu, di mana ia menempatkan diriku, setidaknya sampai saat ini.Setelahnya, ia, si tersayang, kembali bertanya,  “Apa arti hari kasih sayang bagimu?”Dan balon kulepas sebagai jawabnya.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Cukup

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a mind and word vomit so obviously will be veeeeery cringe [read at your own risk, lol.]
> 
> I'm sorry if there are some mistakes, aku ngga revisi seteliti biasanya, kinda rushing dan ini tmi tapi punggung aku nyeri. *sobs*
> 
> Sebelum kalian masuk ke cerita, aku ngga menunjukkan preferensi posisi di sini, karena ini masih terhitung fase platonik (ya, kasihan karakterku kena friendzone mulu), jadi untuk posisi woosan/sanwoo, semua kembali ke interpretasi pembaca masing-masing. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

“Aku bosan,” San melempar badan ke sana dan ke mari, Wooyoung yang duduk di sebelahnya menegakkan diri. 

Tangannya merogoh kantung jaket yang tersampir di pinggir ranjang, nyaris jatuh ke tanah, hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu, sampai San bergulung dan menabrak lengannya.

“Wooyoung, aku bosan!”

Maka Wooyoung menarik kembali tangannya, _mungkin ia bisa memberikannya nanti,_ “Kamu mau lihat aku atraksi biar bosanmu terobati?”

“Bukan begitu, Wooyoung,” San menyenderkan kepala pada Wooyoung, “Oh iya, kamu tumben tidak banyak bicara? Kamu sedang memikirkan apa?”

Wooyoung meneguk ludahnya, ia gugup, “Aku.. Sedang malas berpikir.”

Mendengarnya, San menarik diri, “Kalau begitu kutanya sesuatu, supaya kamu tidak malas berpikir.”

Wooyoung mengangguk, yang penting San tidak memikirkan diamnya hari ini, “Apa arti hari kasih sayang bagimu?”

“Ya... Hari berbagi kasih dan sayang?”

Wooyoung tak mengira akan ditanyai seperti ini, jadi ia pun tiada menyiapkan jawaban yang terdengar memuaskan bagi San.

“Ayolah,” telunjuk San usil menusuk pipi si lawan bicara, “jelasnya apa?” 

“Coba, apa kalau bagimu, hm? Aku mau dengar arti hari kasih sayang dari sudut pandang Choi San.”

“Bagiku?” San menarik napas, seolah sudah menunggu ditanyai balik, “Hari kasih sayang adalah hari untuk berbagi dan menunjukkan kasih sayang.”

Wooyoung terkekeh, setengah meledek, “Bedanya dengan pendapatku, apa?”

“Dengarkan dulu,” gusarnya, “Bagiku, hari kasih sayang bukan hanya tentang perkara mereka yang punya pasangan.”

“Lalu?”

“Orang yang belum punya pasangan juga bisa merayakan, karena kasih sayang itu esensinya luas, tidak hanya terkhusus untuk orang istimewa yang biasa kau panggil sebagai kekasih, tapi bisa juga rasa sayang untuk kawan, keluarga, kerabat, dan lainnya.”

Wooyoung memperhatikan San tanpa berniat menyela, bahkan sampai pria itu bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci nakasnya.

Sebatang cokelat putih kesukaan Wooyoung kini tersodor tepat di depan muka. 

“.... San?”

San tersenyum, jika Tuhan memiliki hamba yang amat disayang, pastilah Choi San seorang, “Buatmu, selamat hari kasih sayang.”

Perut Wooyoung geli, seolah banyak kupu-kupu sengaja dilepas, kemudian beterbangan ke sana dan ke mari sesuka hati.

“Tingkahmu bisa jadi manis juga.”

San memukul pelan lengan Wooyoung, “Young, apa aku terlalu buta?”

Wooyoung mematung, seketika urung untuk mencoba menarik sesuatu ke luar dari kantung jaketnya, “Buta... Apa?”

“Terlalu buta untuk peka bahwa ada seseorang yang telah kubuat jatuh cinta?”

Kupu-kupu di perut Wooyoung seolah berpindah tempat, memenuhi dan menggelitik rongga dada, “Tingkat kepekaan setiap orang selalunya berbeda.”

Lagi, Wooyoung tertawa gugup, “Atau mungkin orang yang menyukaimu terlalu pengecut? Makanya.... Ia tidak bergerak?”

Senyum manis milik San kembali terpatri; senyum yang membuat sang mentari iri.

> _Juga senyum yang mampu mengantar Wooyoung agar jatuh hati._

“Jadi aku tidak buta, kan?” San menjentikkan jemarinya nan lentik ketika mendapat balasan berupa sebuah anggukan, “Si Tengil itu, ck, dia yang buta, kenapa malah mengatai aku?” _Tunggu, apa katanya?_

“Si Tengil... Siapa?”

“Song Mingi.”

Merah itu menjalar dari tulang pipi hingga telinga ketika San menyebut nama pria yang selalu ia sebut sebagai 'orang tengil' dengan hobi membuat ia emosi setiap bertemu dalam forum diskusi. 

“Oh?” Wooyoung mengerjap, “Orang tengil yang selalu kau beri sumpah serapah itu, istimewa?”

San mendorong lengan Wooyoung, “Tidak usah dibahas, tapi sepertinya aku akan membeli sekotak cokelat mahal, si Tengil itu tidak terlalu suka yang manis-manis.”

“Kenapa tidak bercerita?”

“Ini aku bercerita? Atau kalau kamu merasa terlalu banyak bagian yang hilang, mengertilah, aku tidak paham cara menceritakan ia padamu selain ketika aku memaki-maki tingkahnya di hadapanmu, Young.”

“Kita ini kawan... Kan?”

“Hm? Tiba-tiba?” Alis San terangkat sebelah, “Tentu saja, seratus persen. Kamu adalah kawan terbaik yang dikirim Tuhan untuk Choi San.” 

Jemari San tergerak untuk menunjuk sebatang cokelat putih di pangkuan Wooyoung, “Benda ini salah satu bukti konkretnya.”

“Aku merasa bersalah karena jarang memberimu hadiah, padahal kalau ditelaah, levelmu sudah bukan cuma diberi hadiah-hadiah kecil seperti ini, Young.”

Otak Wooyoung memutar kembali arti hari kasih sayang menurut seorang Choi San dan kemudian tersadar; ia termasuk dalam kasih sayang yang dialamatkan dari kawan untuk kawan. 

> _Ladang bunga dengan kupu-kupu beterbangan mendadak sirna. Napas seolah tercekik, seiring dengan ekspektasi yang karam ke pangkal kaki._
> 
> _Jadi, Jung Wooyoung hanya terlalu percaya diri?_

“Tidak apa-apa, San,” Wooyoung menguasai diri, ia bersihkan tenggorokan, “Kamu tetap berkawan denganku, itu sudah cukup.”

Kalau Wooyoung boleh lancang atau berani ungkapkan isi hati, presensi San sendiri sejatinya adalah sebuah hadiah.

“Sudah berencana memberi hadiah untuk orang yang tersayang atau istimewa, Young?”

“Tidak, tidak ada rencana apa-apa, aku masih betah begini.” 

Menjelaskan konteks rasa betah pun, rasanya Wooyoung sungkan. 

“Omong-omong, aku tidak punya hadiah untukmu, jadi ayo pergi, kubelikan cokelat dan es krim kesukaanmu sekalian... Bagaimana?”

San mengangguk, sampai hati menautkan jemari pada milik Wooyoung, tak menyadari akan membuat si empu semakin tertaut mati pada rasa yang tiada bisa ia miliki. 

Wooyoung hanya mengulum senyum, entah kenapa berusaha maklum. 

> _Satu hal yang Wooyoung tahu, cokelat isi kacang telah ia siapkan bahkan nyaris ia berikan, akhirnya utuh tiada tersentuh, tak sampai ke tangan San; si tersayang, yang ia kasihi dan mengasihi balik dirinya **, sebagai seorang kawan.**_

* * *

“San, berhenti sebentar.”

Sepasang kaki jenjang milik San pun berhenti melangkah. Ia dapati pria yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya, si kawan, Wooyoung, berhenti di depan penjual balon, beberapa meter di belakang ia berdiri.

San memperhatikan bagaimana Wooyoung memilih dan meraih dua buah balon berwarna merah darah, kemudian membawanya melangkah mendekat ke arah San. 

“Buatmu,” kata Wooyoung, setelah mengulurkan satu pada San.

San tertawa, “Kamu tidak sedang menyogokku supaya melupakan tawaran cokelat dan es krim barusan, kan?”

Wooyoung menggeleng.

Perlahan, balon di tangan Wooyoung terlepas, tidak, lebih tepatnya sengaja ia lepaskan. 

San menatap benda itu melayang, lalu menepuk bahu Wooyoung, agak keras, “Kenapa malah sengaja dilepas, tolol?”

Biasanya, Wooyoung akan bereaksi. Entah sengaja memiting leher yang lebih tinggi, atau mencubiti pipi hingga si empu meraung minta diampuni. 

“Sebelum sampai di sini, tadi kamu bilang, masih penasaran dengan arti hari kasih sayangku yang ambigu, kan, San?”

_Tapi ia masih dan hanya tersenyum._

* * *

_**Aku bukan mau mengataimu aneh,**_ katanya. 

_Kusaksikan si tersayang dimabuk kepayang;_

_oleh seseorang yang bukan aku._

**_Arti hari kasih sayangmu ambigu,_** katanya lagi. 

_Si tersayang amat riang;_

_sebab hendak gapai kasih sayang yang memang ingin ia pinang._

_**Aku hanya masih penasaran,**_ katanya juga. 

_Sedang aku menerawang bayang yang nyaris hilang;_

_bayang si tersayang._

_“Kalau begitu, hari kasih sayang bagiku adalah hari di mana aku merasa cukup,”_ jawab Jung Wooyoung akhirnya, sebagai penutup. 

> _Selayaknya balon yang sengaja ia lepas, terbang tanpa arah dan batas di udara lepas; ia harap rasa yang tak berbalas kelak tidak membekas, tiada tertaut mati; hanya terus melayang, hingga kemudian suatu saat, ia menghilang._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's all, that's my attempt for joining fictfest. Please don't kill me [soalnya kerjaanku selalu menyiksa karakter, ya, maap.]
> 
> Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu! /hug/


End file.
